bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ggio Vega
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 7 maja''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, kartoteka postaci95 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 163 cm | waga = 48 kg | poprzednia przynależność =Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 26. Arrancar Fracción Baraggana | poprzedni zespół = Números | poprzedni partner = Baraggan Louisenbairn, Choe Neng Poww, Abirama Redder, Findorr Calius, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Nirgge Parduoc | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Tigre Estoque | debiut w mandze = Tom 37, Rozdział 318 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 203 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Tetsuya Kakihara }} był 26. Arrancarem w armii Sōsuke Aizena oraz jednym z Fracción 2. Espady - Baraggana Louisenbairna. Wygląd Ggio był szczupłym mężczyzną o delikatnych rysach twarzy. Miał potargane czarne włosy i krótki warkocz. Jego oczy były złote. Ze wszystkich Fracción Baraggana jest najniższy. Pozostałości jego maski Hollowa wyglądały jak szczęka tygrysa szablozębnego. Ggio nosił je jak hełm. Położenie dziury Hollowa jest nieznane. Ggio nosił standardowy strój Arrancara, jednak był on dostosowany do jego sylwetki, gdzie został miejsce na otwór w okolicy klatki piersiowej. Miał on podwinięte rękawy, dłuższy niż inni kołnierz oraz biała hakama, tak jak każdy. Buty były podobne do obuwia kolegi Choe Neng Powwa, przypominające zwyczajne buty do treningu sztuk walki (w anime są to normalne buty Arrancara). Jego hakama wydawała się być nieco inna od pozostałych. Była ona bardziej obcisła oraz nie ma zmarszczek. Osobowość Stosunek Ggio w walce był podobny do kapitan Suì-Fēng, która była jego przeciwnikiem w Sztucznej Karakurze. Oboje są spokojni, lojalni swojemu szefowi oraz antagonistyczni wobec swoich podwładnych, jednak Vega był zarozumiały, egoistyczny i trochę zbyt dumny. Podobnie jak jego koledzy Fracción darzył swojego pana ogromnym szacunkiem, mówiąc do niego "jego wysokość". Podczas bitwy miał tendencje do wyśmiewania swoich przeciwników, mówiąc im co powinni zrobić zanim on sam zainterweniował, dodając, że on by tak postąpił, po czym zaciekle zaczyna atakować, co wybija ich z równowagi. Nie lubił być niedoceniany, ponieważ wtedy denerwował się i używał wszelkich środków, by dowieść swojej siły. Miał dużą wiedzę na temat stanowisk w Soul Society. Wie, że jeśli Shinigami nosi haori, to jest kapitanem, do tego wie dużo o 2. Oddziale, znając ich mocne strony, jakimi są prędkość i walka wręcz. Fabuła Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Ggio, Baraggan i reszta Fracción w Sztucznej Karakurze Ggio po raz pierwszy pojawia się wraz ze swoim panem - Baragganem Louisenbairnem oraz resztą jego Fracción w Sztucznej Karakurze, w celu pokonania Gotei 13 i przejęcia miasta. Po tym jak Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto więzi Aizena, Gina i Tōsena w ognistym więzieniu swojego Shikai, Baraggan przejmuje kontrolę nad całą Espadą i ich podwładnymi. Ggio wraz z resztą Fracción wyciągają tron Espady, na którym zasiada. Louisenbairn odkrywa, że podłoże Reiatsu, na którym się znajdują jest stworzone sztucznie, a prawdziwe miasto zostało przeniesione do Soul Society. Wie, że za przeniesienie odpowiadają filary wysunięte najdalej na wschód, zachód, północ i południe od repliki, i jeśli zostaną zniszczone, to miasto wróci na swoje miejsce. Dowiaduje się od kapitana głównodowodzącego, że strzegą ich dwaj porucznicy i oficerowie. Espada stwierdza, że skoro filarów bronią mrówki, to po prostu wyśle tam smoki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 319 Na miejsce Shinigami zostają wysłani Choe Neng Poww, Abirama Redder, Charlotte Chuhluhourne oraz Findorr Calius. Wszyscy zostają pokonani, a Baraggan wpada we wściekłość. Zamierza podjąć działania w tej sprawie, jednak Ggio uspokaja go i mówi, że będzie walczył w jego obronie, a on powinien po prostu siedzieć i patrzeć. Nirgge Parduoc trafia na wicekapitana Suì-Fēng, a Ggio na samą kapitan.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 328 thumb|right|190px|Ggio Vega kontra Suì-Fēng Podczas walki z Suì-Fēng, Ggio zaczyna komentować, że wicekapitan Marechiyo Ōmaeda zaczyna tracić grunt pod nogami przez jego towarzysza, na co kapitan odpowiada, że jej to nie obchodzi, a on powinien uczyć się na własnych błędach. Suì-Fēng następnie kopie Vegę, po czym wykonuje zaklęcie wiążące i przygniata Ggio do budynku swoim Shitotsu Sansen. Gdy kapitan szykuje się na wykończenie Arrancara, uwalniając swoją Suzumebachi, ten mówi jej, aby go nie lekceważyła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 330 Strzela swoim Cero w budynek, na którym jest wbity i niszczy go, uwalniając się. Wykorzystuje Sonído, aby pojawić się za nią. Mówi jej, że skoro jej Shikai zabija w dwóch uderzeniach, to powinna użyć Shunpo i go wykończyć kiedy miała okazję, dodając, że on by tak postąpił. Odrzuca następnie Suì-Fēng, mówiąc, że skoro jest kapitanem 2. Oddziału, to powinna być biegła w walce wręcz i szybkich krokach, po czym drwi z niej. Następnie uwalnia swoje Resurrección - Tigre Estoque.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 331 Używa pocisków ze swojej maski w postaci kłów i przybija kapitan do budynku. Leci w jej stronę, jednak zostaje powstrzymany przez Marechiyo swoim Gegetsuburi. Następnie łapie go, krzycząc do swojej kapitan, aby go wykończyła, jednak Ggio każe zejść mu z drogi i ładuje Cero w wicekapitana. Suì-Fēng broni go, mówiąc, że teraz będzie walczyć na poważnie, a wcześniej chciała tylko poznać moc uwolnienia Arrancarów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 332 thumb|190px|left|Porażka Ggio Po tym, jak Suì-Fēng przyznała, że teraz zamierza walczyć na poważnie, Ggio denerwuje się za to, że go lekceważy, po czym aktywuje swoją bojową formę Resurrección - Tigre Estoque El Sabre, przekształcając się w większe, umięśnione stworzenie. Zanim zdoła cokolwiek zrobić, kapitan pojawia się za nim, a on uświadamia sobie, że ta zdążyła go trafić 2 razy. Mimo, że wydaje się, że uderzyła go w dwa różne miejsca (plecy i klatka piersiowa), to jednak został on przebity w to samo płuco z obydwu stron, gdzie trucizna pokryła się ze sobą i zaczęła działać. To pokazuje, że jad Suzumebachi działa na każdego i może być użyty nie tylko w tym samym punkcie uderzenia. Vega umiera, a dokładniej znika i jest ostatnim Fracción Baraggana, który został do pokonania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 333 Moce i umiejętności thumb|190px|right|Cero Ggio Cero: Jak wielu Arrancarów, Ggio może wystrzelić Cero w kolorze magentaAnime Bleach; Odcinek 222 i ładuje je w swojej lewej dłoni. Jest wystarczająco silne, aby zniszczyć wysoki budynek, co pozwala uwolnić się z Bakudō 30 poziomu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 331, strona3 Ekspert walki wręcz: Jest dobrze obeznany w walce wręcz, potrafi walczyć na równi z Suì-Fēng, która obok swojej mistrzyni jest najsilniejsza w walce wręcz w całym Soul Society. Wykorzystuje ataki gdy przeciwnik najmniej się ich spodziewa.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 330-333 Ekspert walki mieczem: Jest bardzo biegły w walce mieczem, będąc w stanie podjąć walkę z Suì-Fēng, używa także ostrzy, które są zamocowane na jego nadgarstkach w uwolnionej formie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 332, strony 9-14 Jego technika polega na szybkich i niespodziewanych atakach, jednak atakuje też z zamiarem złapania swojego przeciwnika, wspomagając się techniką szybkich kroków, trzymając rękojeść miecza odwrotnie, podobnie jak kapitan 2. Oddziału. Ekspert Sonído: Jest bardzo biegły w Sonído. Z łatwością potrafi posługiwać się tą techniką oraz dotrzymać kroku Suì-Fēng, która jednak nie dawała z siebie 100% możliwości. Czasem porusza się znacznie szybciej by zaskoczyć przeciwnika. Używa go też do uniku prawie każdego ataku, kontratakując. Wysoka moc duchowa: Jako Arrancar i Fracción, Ggio ma dużą ilość energii duchowej. Zanpakutō |Tiguresutōku|po hiszpańsku "Tygrysi Rapier", a japońsku "Wichura Tygrysich Kłów"}}: W zapieczętowanej formie przypomina zwykłą katanę z jasnożółtą rękojeścią i srebrną, owalną tsubą ze szczelinami w środku na jego obu końcach. Charakteryzuje się obusiecznym, prostym ostrzem, przypominając kodachi. right|thumb|190px|Tigre Estoque * Resurrección: Komendą uwalniającą Zanpakutō jest . Po uwolnieniu, wygląd Ggio zmienia się nieznacznie. Staje się bardziej tygrysi. Zyskuje czerwone paski na policzkach i czole. Maska staje się lekko wydłużona z tyłu, a zęby z przodu głowy są bardziej wyraźne. Jego kurtka nieco się zmienia. Na klatce piersiowej oraz na spodniach do kolan pojawiają się czarne, grube paski. Biały materiał zasłania uda, a buty sięgają aż do kolan. Stopy, kolana i łokcie pokryte są kocim futrem. Największą przemianę zyskuje miecz Ggio, gdzie teraz są to dwa ostrza przymocowane do nadgarstków. Jego warkocz jest teraz dłuższy i grubszy, sięgając aż do kolan. Na tym widnieją na nim czarno-złote paski, na których końcu przymocowany jest czarny prostokąt. W pewnych scenach widać, że prawdopodobnie potrafi machać nim jak ogonem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 331, strony 1-7 :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: thumb|190px|right|Misil Diente :* |Mishiru Diente|po hiszpańsku "Ząb Antyrakietowy", a japońsku "Podwójne Strzały Kłów"}}: Ggio dowodzi, że potrafi wystrzelić pociski ze swojej maski. Są na tyle silne, aby wbić się w budynek oraz unieruchomić przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 332, strona 15 thumb|190px|right|Tigre Estoque El Sable :* |tiguresutōku eru saburu|po hiszpańsku "Tygrysi Rapier Szabli", a japońsku "Wichura Tygrysich Kłów Wielkich Mieczy"}}: Vega nazywa tą formę, jako "formę bojową" Tigre Estoque. W tej formie jest znacznie silniejszy. Umiejętności jakie nabywa w tej formie są nieznane, ponieważ zaraz po transformacji zostaje zabity. Prawdopodobnie zmienia się jego siła, jednak nic nie wiadomo o jego prędkości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 333, strona 8 Ciekawostki * Jest jednym z dwóch Fracción Baraggana, których wygląd po uwolnieniu zmienia się dwukrotnie, jednak nie jest to drugi etap Resurrección. Drugim Fracción jest Abirama Redder. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Ggio Vega ru:Джио Вега de:Ggio Vega fr:Ggio Vega es:Ggio Vega id:Ggio Vega cs:Ggio Vega Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Fracción Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Números Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Eksperci Sonído Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz